Shiny Freddy
Shiny Freddy is a character belonging to Chica3.0. Shiny Freddy was first made as a joke character, but now he's more serious. Appearance Shiny Freddy makes his appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (Chica3.0's Version) as a golden-brownish version of Freddy Fazbear. His body design is very similar to Toy Freddy's, but Shiny Freddy isn't as fat. He has reddish-pinkish cheeks, although they don't really look very pink. He has blue eyes, just like all of the other versions of Freddy Fazbear. His feet are very Golden Freddy-like, but they aren't as dirty as Golden Freddy's feet. Personality Shiny Freddy acts really weird at night time, due to no children being around, watching him. Just like the toy animatronics, if there's no sound, he thinks that he is in a room that he's not supposed to be in, even if The Clown's music is still playing. As you get later on into the night, Shiny Freddy gets more aggressive, and moves around more. When you get to 5:48 AM, Shiny Freddy starts thinking that it's daytime again, so he gets less hostile and starts making his way back to the stage with the other Shiny Animatronics. He will not move from this point of the night, along with the other shiny animatronics, due to them thinking that it's daytime too. He will not stay around other animatronics for too long, unless they are his friends. He can get very afraid of his old counterparts, although he is stronger than some of them. His only counterpart that he doesn't fear is Golden Freddy, because he thinks that Golden Freddy isn't that powerful because he's an old empty suit. His counterpart that he fears the most is Freddy 1.0, because he's huge, and Shiny Freddy is much smaller. He doesn't know that Phantom Freddy is imagined, so sometimes he acts pretty strange. Backstory Shiny Freddy's backstory first started when his suit was being made. He started out as a lifeless, vacant Freddy head back in 1988, because the Toy Animatronics were scrapped, and Fazbear Entertainment wanted to open Freddy Fazbear's Pizza again. The other shiny animatronics' heads were then made in 1991, making him not the only spare suit. When the FNAF 1 Pizzeria opened in 1993, his head, along with the other Shiny Animatronic heads were kept in the Safe Room with Springtrap, and a few other things too. In 2000, a Queen Golden Freddina head was kept with him. He was successfully moved into a pizzeria that most people can't remember. It was in 2002, 15 years before Fazbear's Fright opened. From now on, his head was nothing but a Safe Room decoration. Queen Golden Freddina was a Foxy replacement, and Shiny Freddy never knew that due to being a lifeless, vacant head that wasn't ever used. The 2.6 animatronics were used in the 2002 pizzeria instead of the Shiny Animatronics, because the idea of having the shiny animatronics was scrapped. When that place closed, Shiny Freddy was moved back into the FNAF 1 pizzeria. He was left to be abandoned and forgotten for years. When Purple Guy died in Springtrap, Shiny Freddy's head was discovered. He was in Fazbear's Fright, and luckily survived the fire along with the other heads of his future friends. His arms were made in the year 2020, along with his friends' arms. The Shiny Animatronics were having their suits and endoskeletons built in the year 2022. In the same year, they were used in a new pizzeria. His story continues from this point. Relationships Shiny Freddy has seen and met many other animatronics in his life. Some are his friends, some are his enemies and some he maybe even be neutral with. Other Shiny Animatronics Shiny Freddy gets along with the other Shiny Animatronics really well. They treat each other like best friends, and always do stuff to help each other. Queen Golden Fredalina Shiny Freddy hates Queen Golden Fredalina because she always tries to destroy Fredalina. Shiny Freddy tries to defend Fredalina from Queen Golden Fredalina, and tries not to let Queen Golden Fredalina rip Fredalina into a pile of electrified ash. He is always fighting her at night, and just wishes that she'd be thrown into a fire, one day. Fredalina Unlike Fredalina's counterpart, Queen Golden Fredalina, Shiny Freddy treats Fredalina like a princess, so he starts calling her Princess Fredalina sometimes. He doesn't want Queen Golden Fredalina to know this, because Shiny Freddy doesn't want her to be jealous of Fredalina. Foxy the Pirate Shiny Freddy is ok with Princess Foxy's counterpart, Foxy the Pirate. He can get a bit annoyed of Foxy's pirate speech sometimes, so when Shiny Freddy hears Foxy speak, he sometimes acts like Foxy isn't annoying him so much with his pirate sounds. Toy Freddy Shiny Freddy fears his old counterpart, and thinks that he'll be ripped apart and be used for Toy Freddy's broken parts of he stays with him for too long. The positive thing that he wants is that Toy Freddy should stop being so violent towards him. In Game Shiny Freddy has only appeared so far in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (Chica3.0's version). He's just like the rest of the animatronics, he tries to stuff you in a suit. He'll start on the Show Stage with his bandmates, just silently standing there until he moves. He'll usually move at 3AM on nights 1-3, while on nights 4-6, he moves at 1AM. He moves every 4 minutes (1 in the mobile version) if he's been in a particular room for too long. He'll usually repeat his movement pattern if he can't get in your office. Trivia - He first started out as a joke character during creation. - His very early name was "Freddy 3.0". This name was changed, because the FNAF 1 animatronics are sometimes dubbed "The 3.0 animatronics", although it is said that they're the 1.0 animatronics, just repaired. - His design used to be way too similar to Toy Freddy's. This was changed because he was too much of a Toy Freddy copy. - He was Chica3.0's 3rd FNAF OC. Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Animatronics